Artistic People May Dance
by xXGoody Not-So-Great MeXx
Summary: Sucky title but the oneshot is basically about how Konan is worried she won't get a date the dance and knows all her friends have dates soooo...yeah! I don't want to spoil the surprise but the pairings are SasoSaku, ShikaTayuya, NaruHina, and Konanx? :D


Artistic People May Dance

**And so, Konan thought she'd be left alone for the dance...**

**This is a oneshot dedicated to all my readers, and many different fans of Naruto pairings like NaruxHina, DeixKonan, SasoxSaku, and ShikaxTayuya! **

**I don't own Naruto but I do own this plot so I just thought I'd tell you guys that so you'd not get into any copyright arguments hehehe.**

**Please read and Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Normal Point Of View

Four pairs of feet were walking out the doors of their community's Fine Arts' center just as the clock rounded to nine sharp that chilly January night.

Konan, Sakura, Hinata, And Tayuya were chatting amongst themselves as they held their arms close to their body for warmth. A light, feathery batch of flurries were being blown against the sidewalk, creating a cloudy effect.

"So Sakura, how did your pictures turn out?" The tall blue-haired girl, Konan, asked the pinkette about her previous session of photography.

"Alright, I'll have to show you the prints later when I get them up on the computer for editing. They're pretty cool; lots of concepts come to mind." She replied, pulling at her pastel green scarf as a breeze whipped at their hair and clothes.

Nodding, the blue-haired teen then casted a look at the lavender-haired girl, Hinata, who was staring up at the trees, watching how the snowflakes moved in their own unique paths, dodging branches.

"Hinata-chan, what about you? I'm sure you danced wonderfully, as always." She asked, her eyes gentle with the timid girl who was smiling softly at the pleasant compliment.

"The choreography was fun and the movements seemed to come naturally so yes, I think I've gotten the routine down-pat to let Mrs. Kurenai begin taping. Saku-chan? Are you still going to take some movement pictures?" The Hyuuga girl responded, her pale orbs reflecting the moonlight.

"Of course, Hinata! It's so beautiful when you dance, especially when you have on your dress and the fabric just dances with you!" The emerald-eyed girl expressed, happily chirping.

Laughing at her friend's spontaneous nature, she then finally looked towards her closest friend, Tayuya, who seemed to be falling off to herself, carrying her flute case close to her chest.

Expecting Konan's question, she stated, "The music was good; the sheet music was kind of hard to understand at first since its totally different than what I'm used to but oh well, I can work through the kinks." She then shrugged.

"Mhm, and as for me, I think that new paper sucks and I've got tons of paper-cuts which hurt like hell." She said scowling, briefly looking down at her freezing palms where she could make out the cleaned yet somewhat deep lacerations in her skin.

So, now content knowing each others' day, they walked in silence now, departing off to their destinations along the way until it was just Konan.

Thinking to herself, she wondered about the dance that was coming up. She didn't know what she was going to where, if she went, and since she didn't have anyone to go with…well, that didn't help the matter.

She knew Sakura would be going with Sasori, because the redhead had asked her if the Haruno girl already had a date or not.

She also knew that Tayuya was planning on asking the philosophical, lazily poetic Shikamaru to the dance tomorrow at school.

She obviously knew that Hinata was awaiting the answer from her crush, Naruto, the experimenting yet talented chef of all the guys.

She knew of everyone but herself…which made her ponder her own nature. Why was she always observing the people around her yet not even involving herself with, well, herself?

Digging through her jacket pocket, she pulled out her house key and unlocked the door. Locking it back behind her, she made her way up the stairs silently, not wishing to wake her guardian, Shizune.

Later, Konan stepped into the shower, the warm cascade ran pleasantly down her back before stinging relentlessly as it filled itself in her hand wounds.

Her last thoughts before bed were of how she needed to find someone to go with because she didn't want to go single nor just be left out and stay home.

* * *

Sakura was bouncing around in the computer lab as she answered the redhead's proposal with many yes's and squeals of delight, much to his liking.

In the cafeteria around the same time, Naruto had snuck up on Hinata and was hugging her from behind surprisingly, before whispering in the purple-haired girl's ear, "be mine?"

With that, Hinata nearly fainted but stuttered out an "of course" to the bright blonde boy who fist-pumped cheerfully.

Somewhere else, Tayuya was walking and soon found Shikamaru who was sitting on the window ledge, dozing off. Despite her being one of the typically loud people in her group, she gently laid a note in his lap and left, not wanting to wake him up and be caught on the spot.

What she wasn't aware of was that the brunette male had seen her coming and had been pretending to sleep for he himself had been coming up with endless ways of asking out the pink-haired flutist to the dance.

Finally, elsewhere, there was Konan coming in one of the side doors of the school, ten minutes before dismissal to their first block classes.

She was dressed in navy blue skinny's which matched her hair which was in its usual style with a single white rose, white ballet flats, a white, water-colored blouse with the silhouette of a girl with black hair sitting against a tree and the wind blowing wildly.

Overall, she had intended for a simple, unsophisticated look to not seem to be expecting a male to ask her hand at the dance but she ended up adding on and on to her once casual idea until she ended up with the exact opposite look she'd been aiming for.

Konan sighed at this and just trudged down the hallway, heading towards her usual spot under the stairs where she'd usually be folding her paper into elegant works of art. However, she hands were still sore from the on-slot of the horrible quality paper and she instead just wanted to lay there with her own thoughts.

Sitting down at first, she slipped her eyes closed; her beautiful makeup in full-view now as she unconsciously played with her single lip ring with was right below the middle of her bottom lip.

Then, not long after, she felt a presence looking at her and, much to her paranoia, let her eyes flutter open only to see Deidara, inches away from her face.

She had gasped silently, breathing in his attractive scent along with his own sweet exhale.

Not only had she obtained a slight crush for the artsy male but she had assumed that he was already taken so she didn't bother to think of him.

Smiling widely at her, he said in his matured, honey-smooth voice, "Hey Konan, I was wondering something. I know this is probably a stupid question since you're a fan of using paper to sculpt with but I kinda got sucked into helping with fireworks for the dance and I really need some help with sculpting out some ideas to place my explosives in so…."

Looking down to avoid staring at his perfect features, Konan began to weigh out her chances of if this was Deidara's way of asking her to be his date or just sincerely needing assistance. Deciding it was just the latter, she replied, "Sure."

At this, his smile broke out into an ecstatic grin and he grabbed her hands into his and began to hoist her up as she just complied all the while wincing at the contact of her cuts. Though, she couldn't deny that she did like the warmth of his bigger hands holding hers.

* * *

It was now the night of the dance, something that everyone had been anticipating. There were couples streaming in through the doors.

Among them were Sakura and Sasori, both having decided to wear simple black, Sakura's being a small glimmering dress; Hinata and Naruto who-to Naruto's decision-worn orange, Hinata's a paler sherbet, flowing dress; Tayuya and Shikamaru matching with green, Tayuya with a foresty green dress that fell to her knees; and then there were Deidara and Konan.

She was wearing a long, wavy blue dress with an asymmetrical line all the way down to her ankles, a corseted top half with a stark white, stain ribbon in the back, her make-up flawless, hair curled to perfection, that one white rose finding its place in her hair.

He had on black slacks, a matching blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a flashy white tie, his face brilliant, and his golden blonde hair in its always amazing half ponytail.

She hadn't the slightest idea that the day before the dance, at the last possible moment, Deidara would take a piece of paper, fold it into a heart, place it into a clay dove, and hand it to her to crack open.

He'd said that the look on her face was art, and in that instant of breaking the artwork, it had created an amazing beauty for only him to see.

"Picture Perfect," Sakura would've said.

"Simply Moving," Hinata might've put it.

"Silently Musical," Tayuya could've commented.

But the best answer was from Deidara, "Instantly Gone."

It could've been taken wrong but if you'd been there, you would've known that as he'd spoken those words, they'd closed the gap between them and found themselves lost, and wandering in a sweet kiss.

Konan now wondered about what would've happened if she'd denied t help Deidara and finally answered herself by just being pleased that she hadn't.

And so everyone danced…

Hinata amazed everyone with her slow dance with Naruto, Naruto satisfied everyone with his food.

Sakura snapped photos of everyone, dragging Sasori along as he smirked and commented on her photography.

Tayuya was brought to the front of the dance floor to sing a love song to everyone that no one had been anticipating-only Shikamaru had knew because he'd told the DJ to announce her.

Then, elsewhere; Deidara and Konan lit the first flame to their fireworks they'd created together, and watched them explode in a series of colors that brightened the dark sky; catching everyone breathless.

* * *

**Hope you all liked? Ummm, I kinda just wrote it as ideas came to me soooo...if it sucks then just blame my creative process, ok? Ahhh, dances...they hardly EVER turn out this well but who cares, right! Everyone in Naruto-themed dances have a great time! **

**Ummmm, review and fave please? You knoooooooow you want to! JUST ONE CLICK AWAY FROM MAKING MY DAY PEOPLE! XD**

**:)**

**Until next time (whenever that'll be hahaha),**

**Goody-Gumdrop-Chan loves you all! :D**


End file.
